Brush cutters are well known as such. There are many different types of cutting arrangements that can be used for brush cutters, such as flexible wires (made of plastic or metal), essentially straight blades, various three- or four pointed star-shaped cutters and cutters having the general appearance of a circular saw blade.
The present disclosure relates to the latter category of brush cutter saw blades.
During operation, the saw blade becomes worn, whereby, inter alia, cutting edges on the saw blade become dulled. Hence, it is necessary to re-establish the cutting edges, in order to maintain productivity, and in some cases to enable continued cutting operation. One option is re-sharpening. Such re-sharpening is often done manually, using a sharpening tool, such as a rasp, which can be made of a metallic material having greater hardness than the saw blade.
However, the re-sharpening operation is difficult and time-consuming, as every tooth on the saw blade must be sharpened individually, as a separate step.
It is not uncommon for circular saw blades used in brush cutters to require re-sharpening every 1-3 hours, i.e. 3-8 times a day during a normal working day, which translates into a substantial amount of downtime if re-sharpening is done every time a saw blade becomes dull, or the need to carry a large number of replacement saw blades and to replace saw blades many times every day.
Hence, there is a need for solutions which increase the uptime of a saw blade.